


30日挑战-DAY1

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	30日挑战-DAY1

一次场景中有水的性事

 

当阿格拉的手落在他后背上时，达伦知道事情还没结束。他熟悉的调情永远是挑逗而优雅的，暗流涌动，略带深意的目光和手腕的碰触就是极限。而这对阿格拉来说远远不够，半精灵有种天赋，能把所有无伤大雅的游戏都变得放荡而过激。  
他在对方把衣服弄湿前邀请他跨进浴盆，阿格拉欣然从命。在热水上袅袅的白雾中他的笑意也显得模糊，但触觉是清晰的，他跪坐在精灵腿间，手在紧窄的腰上逡巡了片刻，直奔主题，亲吻和暗示都显得多余，他索取他想要的，也已经得到的——在今晚早些时候。  
达伦顺着他往下滑，温热的水没到胸口，一起一伏地扑打着锁骨。蒸腾的雾气让灯光和水声都变成爱抚，在半精灵光洁干净的褐色皮肤上滑过，他低头时发间露出尖尖的耳朵，正适合牙齿轻柔的一咬。  
水压和伏在他胸口的青年让呼吸变得困难，他的手指在浴盆边缘打滑，隐隐担心被阿格拉撞得两人一起没进水里，粘稠的情欲拉扯着理智，让一切中止的要求都显得不近人情。阿格拉抓住他的肩膀，暴露在冷空气中的皮肤被热源刺激带来一阵酥麻。  
“别怕。”阿格拉轻声说。  
“什……”  
在达伦理解他的意思前他猛然发力，把精灵压进水里，声音和光骤然破灭，幽暗的温暖的水吞噬了一切。氧气。达伦挣扎了一下，接受了他的亲吻。精灵抱住他，两个人一起没入水中，恐惧与愉悦在血液中争相追逐，他是猎人也是猎物，水中微弱的光让视野混沌，红头发，蓝眼睛，金属壁盆扭曲的闪光，阴郁的混乱的色彩漩涡，炸裂又湮灭的快感。  
他浮出水面。  
达伦搂着他，伏在他肩上咳嗽。他拍着精灵的后背，断断续续地亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨。  
“你可以讨回来。”阿格拉向他保证。


End file.
